The Chronicles of the Ubermobs
by awsomemobs2000
Summary: This is the story of Awsomemobs2000 and the Ubermobs. This is a soon to be animation on YouTube.
1. pilot

**Author's note: This is the fist episode of my upcoming series 'The Chronicles of the Ubermobs' Horrible name but that's all I could think of. By the way guys phinabella: their life has only one chapter left and I'm done. I sorta kinda epic failed for my first fan-fic. Also this episode doesn't have much talking because that's how the first episode will be. Technically this is like a script for the show. Enough of my rambling lets get started. **

**Blaze290 POV**

"Why you little.." blaze said interrupted by sallyslayer's explosion.

He kept blowing up everything till they fell straight down to bedrock because of a large cavern.

I was so confused by the look of the cave that I had forgot why me, crystal dragon and sallyslayer were fighting. I looked down to see a groaning lump on the floor. It was a Person! I turned him so he was facing me. He weakly opened his eyes just slightly and looked at me. He looked very weak so I gave him a notch apple. He lifted it to his mouth with my help and ate it. Then he shut his eyes and suddenly in a split second we were all pinned to the wall by him. He was three blocks tall. Then he opened his eyes got a upset, apologetic look on his face and put us down. His eyes were white and glowing but he definitely wasn't herobrine, he was too nice. Then suddenly there was a flash of light and herobrine was standing behind us. The mystery figure charged towards us flipped over me and tackled herobrine. Apparently whoever he was, he was on our side.

Herobrine said "How are they and how did you heal so quickly, Awsomemobs?"

"That isn't any of your business except they aren't evil like you are." Awsomemobs said clenching his fists and suddenly swords appeared.

He did a surprised look and smashed the sword into the ground. Making a pedestal with all of us on it surrounded by lava. He put his swords away (more likely just made them disappear) and stood up. He helped hero up and stepped back. Then lightning shot out of hero's hand and hit mobs which made him go back two blocks, but stand back up getting struck over and over again with lightning, seeming to make his eyes brighter and brighter until we had to cover our eyes. Then there was a change in sounds we heard a change in sound from lightning sounds to explosions coming from mobs. I uncovered my eyes to see mobs throwing balls of energy at hero. Then out of nowhere a lightning strike from hero hit ethereal dragon. Then dragon hit the ground almost dead. Mobs seemed to get even more mad and zapped the ceiling to make it start to fall. He then grabbed us and flew out of that part of the cave.

Looking at dragon he said "give me a ender eye and 8 ender pearls, NOW!"

I did so and placing down a crafting table he crafted what looked like a big black ender pear with little purple electricity going through it and placed it on dragon's back.

"It has a 50% chance of dieing instantly, 45% chance of destroying the world and 5% of surviving but time will tell." Mobs said.

Then the pear absorbed into dragon and mobs got a terrified look on his face, but instead of exploding dragon got up and opened his eyes. Me and slayer jumped back but mobs smiled. Dragon had one normal eye and another reddish, orange eye that had a snake like pupil. Just then herobrine exploded out of the rubble and charged at mobs. Dragon suddenly got this purple electricity over him just like the pearl and started morphing into a giant dragon and charged and hero was hit by his claws and disintegrated.

"He's not gone. He has to be defeated 100 times before he isn't evil, so we're at 99 lives. By the way I'm Awsomemobs2000." (I'm not breaking the 4th wall I'm just that character it's as simple as that.).

I said "I'm blaze290, This is sallyslayer and crystaldragon."

"What version is this?" he asked.

"1.8 official, why?" I said

"Because, I haven't seen daylight since infadev."

**Dun dun dun. Don't worry that's not a cliff hanger. It's just a crazy fact. The actual** **animation will not be in blaze's POV but you should read this story so you know what she's thinking. Most of the chapters will be in Awsomemobs' POV though. T.T.F.N (tata for now)**


	2. such heat much blaze pt 1

**Author's note: This is the second show (chapter) to the series. As you could see it was called such heat much blaze part 1. That means there's going to be a cliffhanger at the end. You guys better watch for it. Share this with other people (friends, family etc. etc.). Enough of my rambling lets get this started. **

**Awsomemobs2000 POV**

"Wow the sun's a lot brighter than I remember!" I said, almost painfully groaning from my eyes hurting.

"Yea, they added brightness so now you can also see at night." Dragon said.

"It's way too bright for me." I said.

"Whoa are those sunglasses in the rock?" Blaze said.

"I think so" I replied.

I took out a pickaxe I didn't know I had. I guess it used to be a diamond pic. I hit the rock and the sunglasses fell out and so did a pair of gloves. (A/N: I truly have the sunglasses and gloves in real life plus the picture that's my avatar is what he looks like plus I drew that myself.) I put on the sunglasses and gloves. I was able to stop squinting and nobody got this terrified look whenever they saw my white eyes. I guess they were suspicious that I wasn't really a good guy. Man I wish I could fly my legs are tired. Maybe I can. I jumped into the air and willed myself to fly. Then there was this electrical aura around me and I was flying.

"Wow you can fly?" blaze said in amazement.

"I guess so." as I suddenly felt a wing hit me.

Dragon laughed as he went part way dragon. He had wings and claws and both his eyes looked like dragon eyes but other than that he still looked like a person. But suddenly his smile disappeared, then I saw it to.

"Isn't the nether only supposed to spawn in, well, the nether." SS (sallyslayer, who **isn't** a girl) said.

"I've heard of the nether from herobrine but I never saw it before." I said.

"Wait a minute, he told you information. I guess he's not all that bad." Blaze said.

"He's that bad and more" I said hoping they wouldn't press the subject "we should check out the 'nether' because something isn't right."

**No POV**

They all ran or flew to the strange nether. They were suddenly tackled by 100 pigmen.

"I'm sure the boss would like to hear about this." They heard one of them say.

They were all dragged to a nether brick castle and thrown in to the main room.

**Awsomemobs2000 POV**

"Who are you?" I asked as I got back up.

"I'm doom pigman and who are you?" Doom said.

"Awsomemobs2000." I replied "What are you doing?"

Blaze just then revived, and soon as she saw him, she leaped up, ran away from the guard, pulled out two diamond swords and charged, just to be smashed in the face by doom pigman. (A/N: Doom pigman looks like a mutant pigman.) She went flying out the glass and started going towards the lava while doom pigman was chuckling.


	3. such heat much blaze pt 2

**Author's note: I'm back! OK so last we left off we met doompigman and blaze is falling to her death.**

**Awsomemobs2000 POV**

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I yelled angrily.

"We are old enemies." he said as he pulled out a giant gold sword.

I quickly threw my sword at his and knocked it out of his hand and made it come back to me and put away his sword. Then the battle began. We were surrounded by pigmen, which were easy to beat until doom started helping next thing I knew I was knocked out cold on the ground.

**No POV**

As blaze was falling she was hit by a ghast fireball and started on a crash course with a blaze. She hit the blaze and they both went into the lava. The blaze rods got into her arms and legs and the head went into her chest.

**Awsomemobs2000 POV**

I suddenly felt a large amount of heat nearby. I weakly looked up to see a part blaze part person flying above me holding out a notch apple.

"Blaze?" I whispered.

I ate the apple and then laid back down and watched her battle doom and his army but she was losing. Eventually, she was going against them herself but I noticed her getting more and more mad and getting hotter and hotter (temperature wise of course). Then suddenly she started having this fire around her form into a giant...fire...MONSTER! Then it was almost too hot to stand being that close, so I crawled to a certain distance and watched her gradually gain victory. Eventually I gained enough strength that I was cheering her on. Eventually, she had defeated, on her own, his entire army and almost him. He ran off like a chicken and got away but we had a new problem.

"How are we going to change her back?" I asked the rest of the group.

"We could try to splash water on her." Dragon suggested.

They kept trying and trying but failing epically. I finally gained enough strength to stand. I pulled a water bucket out and went over to the core of the monster and splashed the water there. All the fire disappeared and she turned back into her normal brown haired, blue eyed self and levitated to the ground and laid there for awhile then opened her eyes.

"You O.K.?" I asked.

"I guess, what happened." she asked.

I said, "look at your arm and you will remember."

She looked and said "Oh yea".

**So now blaze has powers yay. Well if you enjoyed fallow me, the story, and leave a review if you want to critique me or give me a job well done and leave a favorite as well. **


	4. Ender Problems pt 1

**Author's note: The first couple episodes/chapters (as in first 8 episodes/chapters) all introduce a new character (or character form). This chapter is called Enderproblems pt 1. This episode is centered on Dragon, kind of. I'm sure everybody has noticed I abbreviate the names. That's just how I roll. So I apologize if the abbreviations are confusing.**

**Awsomemobs2000 POV**

"So is there a house we are going to?" I asked.

"No actually we were looking for a place to build." Blaze replied.

"Why didn't you say so, we could fly up and look around." I said.

But blaze said "I don't know how to change into blaze form."

Just then I threw a bucket of lava on her head and it worked. She turned into her blaze form.But I heard a noise that sounded like a blaze flying behind me. I looked and there was a tiny blaze, about a block tall, floating there. I yelled out of surprise and fell over. But it picked me up and brushed me off and sat on my head.

"Hey look what I found!" I said.

"What is it, wow cute." blaze said "It's a baby blaze."

"I've never seen a baby blaze before, in fact I didn't know they exist." I said, "and that they are nice to people. I hope he stays nice because he seems like he's going to be sticking arooooooooound."

"AWSOMEMOBS!" Blaze yelled as suddenly he disappeared.

The baby blaze had a confused look on his face.

I was in a dark room with purple snow flakes flying everywhere coming from a black figure standing there.

"How have you been awsomemobs I haven't heard any news from herobrine recently. Let me guess you defeated him for the first time. Hmm it's going to take 24 more times to turn him back." The firgure said.

"I recognize your voice, Ender King. Where am I?" I asked.

"My castle and you'll never get out of there." Ender King said as he turned on the lights to show that I was in a cage made of bedrock and barrier blocks.

He looked like a enderman that was 4 blocks tall, with a staff with an ender eye at the top of it, red eyes, and a large cape.

"What if my friends find me?" I said.

"If they did they wouldn't be able to get to the 1000th floor. AH! HAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Ender King.

"mhm. And who says I can't break bedrock? Hold on it's special isn't it" he nodded, "Of coarse you would you jerk."

I aimed at the barrier block and zapped lightning through it and hit him, hard.

"GAHHHHH! How dare you!" he said as he hit me with a ray from his staff.

I doubled over in pain and passed out.

**Ethereal Dragon POV**

"I only know of one 'person' that could do this" before I could finish I was interrupted, "Who, who was it?" blaze interrupted "I was about to tell you, Ender king!" I finished. "You didn't have to yell it." SS said. "His castle's right there!"

**Cliff hanger 4 days. Tune in next time. I should have the next chapter out in a day or two.**


	5. Ender Problems pt 2

**Author's note: I'm back again with another chapter. Now, Where were we, a yes Ender King.**

**Ethereal Dragon POV **

"I thought he was dead! ROWR!" I said as I was changing to dragon mode.

"Hey calm down. We need to stick together. How about, you carry S.S. on your back and I'll bring and watch baby blaze. K?" Blaze said.

"OK." I said taking a deep breath to calm myself down.

S.S. got onto my back and we all began our flight to the top of the castle.

"Wow his castle is huge." Blaze said trying to break the silence I guess, as she always tries to do.

"Yep, it took a year and he had like 1,000 ender slaves helping. He's one of herobrines main men and a trusted friend. How I know this you might ask. Well I knew Ender King before he was evil. We were trying to defeat herobrine after he turned evil. But suddenly Ender King turned on me. He wanted power but the power herobrine gave him made him evil and a little crazy. So I've been just hoping I wouldn't have to see him again, but it seems I can't avoid it." I said.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this before, Dragon?" Blaze said a tear rolling down, "I've always noticed you being so sensitive and easily angered, but I never knew it was because of regrets. Your past is incredibly sad. Your whole family was destroyed." and she burst into tears.

Wow dramatic.

"Wait a minute I never told you about how my family was destroyed. Can you read my mind? Hold on." I said than I thought the rest, 'Can you hear me Blaze?'

"Yes," she Sniffled, "I can. Wait I can hear Awsomemobs thoughts too. We are close I guess."

"Yep this is Ender King's prison cell for his prisoners that are top priority." I said "I guess Awsomemobs is top priority for him. S.S. could you blow a hole in the wall."

S.S. pulled his giant hammer out (A/N: imagine the attitude adjuster 5 times bigger, that's what it was like.) and smashed the wall.

**Awsomemobs2000 POV**

SMASH!

That not only almost gave me a heart attack but it was definitely enough to wake me.

"What the heck was that?!" me and Ender King both said at the same time. I noticed there was a large hole in my prison cell. The smoke cleared and Ethereal Dragon was in dragon mode pining Ender King to the ground.

"What is this, this THING?!" Ender king yelled.

"You don't recognize me" Dragon said as he morphed part way back to let Ender King see his face "Now you remember me Endy?!"

Blaze being the hot head she is, she flew in with a sword and shield I had never seen before, and charged at the darkness. I noticed what it was.

"ENDER WARRIORS ATTACK!" so that's what they were.

I took my sunglasses off and my gloves disappeared and my swords reappeared and I helped blaze. I had this strange feeling she was in my head. I hit her and she realized I guess that I could tell she was reading my mind.

"How did you figure that out?" She said.

"Because I know how it feels because herobrine constantly would read my mind, if I let him." I said.

The ender warriors didn't last long. I turned around to see dragon beating up Ender King. Suddenly Ender King put his staff forward, just to have it knocked out of his hand. He teleported away, we looked out the window to see him picking up his staff and run. They all burst out laughing because he was running like a crazy guy. I didn't. I just smirked and picked up my sunglasses and put away my swords and my gloves reappeared.

"I'm glad that's over. Hey lets keep this castle as our base. We will need more beds but it should work out.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember to share this with other people. **


	6. An Unexpected Teammate

**Author's note: I'm back. Now then, an unexpected teammate. Who is this unexpected teammate?**

**Read on to find out.**

**Awsomemobs2000 POV**

I guess it was a really good idea to live in such a large, strongcastle. But even then we needed somebody on guard duty all the time. It was my turn. My turn was always in the darkest part of the night. It was so I could take off my sunglasses without the pain of the sun in my eyes. Besides I usually can't sleep because of my thoughts anyways. Uh oh I see a giant sword on the ground. It just pulled away. Weird. Hold on, Blue glowing eyes. It's shadowboss! (A/N: his shorter name is just shadow)

I tackled him to the ground, just to get blasted back by is knock-back 5000 sword.

"I only came here to talk Awsomemobs. Not to fight you."

"Alright, then talk." I said.

"I found out that herobrine is almost here he should be here soon. But I'm not sure exactly when. Probably in a couple days." Shadow said.

"Why are you telling me this Shadow? I thought you hated me after I almost killed your entire family when I was trying to save it." I said.

"I forgave you. I realized you were only trying to help so I forgave you. I couldn't find you though. Till now anyways. O in case your wondering the way I found you was you have a very distinct energy signature." Shadow said.

"How do I know this isn't one of your 'cute, little tricks'?" I asked.

"I don't know how to prove it to you! By the way sorry for hitting you but you were all up in my face." Shadow said.

"That I forgive you for, but I don't trust you. I will let you on the team but you need to swear on your life that you'll not turn back to the bad guys side." I said.

"I swear." Shadow said.

"Then from this day forward you will help us rid the world of all evil as a team." I said.

**I know this chapter is a little short but it's important. It shows a piece of Awsomemobs' history and also adds a new character to the story. T.T.F.N. (tata for now). **


	7. Derpy Return

**Author's note: Herobrine's back! I invented this version of herobrine it belongs to me but other people can use it. **

**Awsomemobs2000 POV**

"YAWNN!" I awoke "I haven't slept that well with no pain for a looooong time."

"I haven't slept at all in a long time" Shadow said.

"Hey it isn't a competition." S.S. said.

"If it was everyone would know who would win, me." I said almost smiling but then my smile dropped.

"HEROBRINE'S BACK!" I yelled.

"No way. Already?" S.S. said.

"JUST LOOK OUT THE WINDOW!" I said angrily, pulling out my swords, and flying out the door, literally.

I ran outside to see herobrine charge at me with his sword and aim for my head... but he missed. He never misses. Then his sword got stuck in a wall. He was struggling to pull it out and I was just laughing with the others. I noticed he had a silly, derpy look on his face. I just couldn't contain myself or take him seriously. I would barely block his sword from hitting me and he would fall backwards and make me laugh.

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" he yelled angrily.

His voice sounded so hilarious I couldn't help but laugh just to get a punch to the face by him. That hurt like not at all. I thought he would kill me by making me laugh to death. Finally I got a grip and started trying to knock him into any lava nearby but even though he was derpy he was still fast. Then he made a pillar suddenly appear underneath him and start to rise hundreds of blocks in the air. I was done being nice. I hit the bottom block of the pillar causing it to collapse.

"AHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh..." as he fell and sunk into blaze's nether lava pool.

"Hey what just landed in MY pool." Blaze yelled, pretending her best to act mad.

Everybody else laughed and cheered at the whole situation, while I just snuck back into the castle with a serious look on my face and then hid. I knew what was going to happen eventually.

**O man what is going on in Awsomemobs' head. You'll find out soon. Until then T.T.F.N.**


	8. Author's Note (not the end of the story)

**Author's note: This episode was going to be the bloopers but since this is a story there really isn't any way to do that. Well anyways those people who like phinabella stories I making a new one soon so everybody look forward to that. Remember to share this story with other people so I can have more of an audience (so far I only have 9 people looking at this story.).**


	9. Pilot Nexus

**Author's note: This chapter I made to explain the pilot because there was so many unexplained parts. This one is explained by awsomemobs while talking to the ubermobs. Yea but he does hide somethings from them. This chapter shows how they got him to talk about it and shows the story of what happened but some of the things in this chapter he didn't really tell them it's just put there so you guys know what happened.**

**Awsomemobs2000 POV**

"You know you never told us what happened that made you stuck in that cave." S.S. said.

"Come on you'd think he would have told us if he wanted to touch on the subject." Blaze said.

"It's alright. Actually I was going to tell you how it happened but I forgot. I'm going to leave some details out unless you have to know just so you know that I won't give you every detail." Awsomemobs said,

**This is the story that has never been told** **before.**

When I was much, much younger, I had a friend. Me and him were best friends from the start. His name was Hero. We vowed to never hurt one another and stop evil. I was a strange one in my family. I wasn't born with superpowers.

"So is he related to you?" S.S. interrupted

I was about to say that he wasn't related to me just let me go with no interruptions, please, thank you. Now while we were mining away trying to find some ore, he just disappeared. I didn't understand it. Then when I went home there he was, just sitting there, seeming to be asleep. When I walked in he awoke. He had the whitest eyes I've ever seen, in fact they were glowing. That night while fighting off mobs he suddenly started using powers I've only seen my relatives do. I was wearing full diamond armor and using two diamond swords and had a diamond pickaxe on my tool belt. He turned on me. Like the mobs weren't bad enough a previous friend was attacking me. Eventually he figured out how to control lightning from storm clouds. He started trying to hit me and suddenly he hit me with at least 500 to 1000 lightning bolts. It was so blinding then dark. My armor was gone but it wasn't broken, no, it was fused into my skin at the molecular level which is why my skin is pale blue. My swords were gone and so was my pickaxe which I thought were broke but they weren't apparently (as he pulled them out to show and put them back.). I looked at my reflection saw my white, glowing eyes and passed out from exhaustion (and surprise). I awoke about 2 days later to see how much destruction he had caused. I was raging mad. I wasn't thinking to see what I could do. I just saw him and charged at him at, like, 10000000000000 chunks a minute and smashed into him. He took quite a hit from that, but just made him mad. I swung again but he caught my fist and threw me across the biome then slammed me to the ground. I went down to half heart and then he put me into the cave. The rest of it went pretty quickly (A/N: Awsomemobs is leaving some thing out but you guys will find out what it is in 4 chapters.) until you guys came along. Though I was told of a prophecy. It says: _**A hero (awsomemobs) will emerge against evil (herobrine). He will defeat him 30 times before evil turns good but the hero will die then shed a tear. **_That's what confused me. How could I cry a tear if I'm dead? Well that's all I'm gonna say.

"So that's why your always so upset. You think your gonna die." Blaze said "Snifff... I know you thought you were so secretive about it but I'm not stupid nor oblivious to things like that." She then burst into tears and ran out of the room.

"Wow is she dramatic." we all said at the same time.

They laughed then looked at me I smirked for there sake and laughed. Then we all laughed for a while.

"I'm going to go check on blaze." Dragon said.

**This is one of my biggest chapters on this story. Well anyways refer this story to other people. The next chapter is a 2 part chapter so It's going to have a cliff hanger. In the animation though that one is going to be three parts long.** __


	10. Doomsday pt 1

**Author's note: Just trying to catch up with my stories chapters since I've been behind with my posts. Doomsday is the name. Y? Y not. Tony. RANDOMNESS! But the chapter name is doomsday. It isn't the name of a new character it's a place. So lets get started. Also this chapter is going to be in three parts ignore my other note.**

**Awsomemobs2000 POV**

"Herobrine should be coming back today. We need to be ready!" I yelled right when I got up.

"Dude we're all ready. We just need to wait." S.S. said.

"Sorry I was having a nightmare." I said

"Really? What about?" Shadow asked

"Oh, only someone I knew." I said trialing off.

"Ooo it's some girl you knew isn't it?I knew it." Dragon said as he got up.

"Hey come on like you never liked a girl before!" I yelled fake angry.

"I know but this is worse then most sadness I've seen from a guy because of a girl." S.S. said.

"Can we just drop the subject please?!" I pleaded.

"Sure. But we're going to bring it up later." S.S. said.

"Fine." I said.

"I was thinking that maybe we should go to him instead of him going to us, you know, so we will have the element of surprise on our side." Shadow said.

"Not a bad idea." I said, everyone else agreed.

We flew, walked or rode to the jungle that herobrine almost always come out of. Then suddenly I fell. I yelled, everyone looked down the hole to see me falling. I faced downwards and put my hands out bracing for impact. But it never happened. I opened my eyes to find myself in what looked like another world. I looked behind me to see the portal that saved my life shut. I wasn't in another world. This was the future. It looked horrible. Dark gray skies but no rain, the grass was all dead, and the trees were dieing. Our castle was rubble. I saw the jungle that we had went to. I went into a jungle temple that I liked but it only brought more sadness. Then I heard a whoosh. Then out of no were a familiar face attacked me.

"Who are you?!" Blaze said.

"It's me. Awsomemobs." I said.

"Impossible I saw you fall to your death."

"No you saw me fall."

We then hugged for about 10 minutes.

"Well aren't we a hugger."

"So how did you survive the fall?" She said after finally letting go and stopping her crying.

"I somehow created a portal and sent myself to the future and to were the castle used to be."

"Wow so you can travel through time and teleport now, cool!" she said with a cough and I saw her blaze rods flicker, "Don't worry about me, once you figure out how to teleport back and stop herobrine from winning then this won't happen. In a nutshell, I'm dieing."

Just then a blaze that I recognized as the used to be baby blaze. He waved at me with his blaze rods.

"Just how long have I been gone?"

"About 5 years maybe more."

**To be continued...**

**T.T.F.N. **


	11. Doomsday pt 2

**Author's note: I'm back for another chapter. Where were we? AH! Yes here we are.**

**Awsomemobs2000 POV **

"So where is everyone?" I asked blaze.

"I have no clue. Some of them are probably dead. I know Dragon's locked up at Herobrine's Castle. That's the only person I know is still alive. Maybe."

"I know S.S. is probably hiding in the nearest extreme hills biome. Shadow might be with him. I think we should check."

"O.K. Mobs if your sure because if we get caught I'm blaming you."

"Whatever."

So I picked her up and super sped to the nearest extreme hills biome. We walked looking for any sign they would be there. Nothing. I flew upwards. Nothing. Then suddenly I saw a giant thing flying through the air and smash into me. Everything went black. I awoke because of cold water being splashed on my face about an hour later in a cave.

"Is it really you Awsomemobs?" S.S. said.

"Yep." I said "It really is."

"Prove it." S.S. demanded "What were we talking about on the day you disappeared?"

"You guys were teasing me about how I was missing a girl!" I said fake angry and tackled him and laughed at how scared he looked.

"Yep it's you." he said smiling.

"So is shadow here?" I asked.

"Yep look deeper in the cave, he's probably sleeping." S.S. said.

"Well I'm not sure whether it's a good idea to wake him."

"Agreed." Blaze said yawning getting ready to take a nap.

"So what's the plan mobs" S.S. asked.

"I have an idea but this may take a while." I said "I drained a lot of my energy to make a portal this far into the future but still I could make a portal to the past, but I need more energy quickly if I am ever going to get back so I plan to get to herobrine and let him shoot energy at me. Of course I'm going to fight back because even if I defeat him in a time that doesn't exist it still counts against his lives strangely, but it does nonetheless. So we should break into the castle and get to herobrine you guys just have to get me there because I never get a chance to regenerate my energy fully so I don't know what all my abilities are."

"Wow you're pretty talkative today." Shadow said making me jump.

"Did I wake you?" I asked.

"No actually I was listening since you were dragged in." Shadow said.

"YOU DRAGGED ME! YOU GRABBED MY LEGS AND DRAGGED ME! NO WONDER I HAVE A HEADACHE!" I yelled angrily making them look horrified "Sorry I overreacted."

"Dude calm yourself I'll wake blaze and we can go." Shadow said as I realized 3 hours had passed.

"Wait a minute how have 3 hrs already passed." I asked.

"Dude while you were talking you suddenly shut your eyes and slept like a rock then suddenly started discussing the plan again." S.S. said "Why? Wait you didn't notice?"

"Nope. I was wondering why I felt more awake than before I guess I was more exhausted than I thought I was."

"We should get going there's no time to loose." Blaze said walking in then coughing.

"I'm glad I'm going to fix the past because Blaze sounds horrible." I said.

"Why is she coughing like that?" S.S. asked with a look of concern.

"She's dieing because of not enough sunlight." I said "Changing the subject, we need to go to the castle and fast. Everyone ready?"

"Yep." Shadow said.

"Alright lets go." I said and we began our journey to Herobrine's castle.

Nothing really happened besides blaze every 10 minutes having a coughing fit. It was surprising I thought that if herobrine took over he would have mobs everywhere, but there wasn't. It seemed the time between each coughing fit was shortening slowly. But she refused to show how much pain I knew she was going through.

"Blaze come here."

She came over to me and I lifted her and carried her on my back. What kind of was strange was she sighed dreamily, I guess, and then nuzzled her face into me and fell asleep. Weird. Then I heard S.S. laugh at what she was doing and how I was reacting. I guess he knew something I didn't. We could see it just over the hill... and there weren't any guards. So I told everyone to look for dragon and I went straight to the center room. There was Herobrine sitting on his diamond throne.

"Why hello Awsomemobs, long time no see."

"Hello I see you've set yourself up high. Were are all your guards and servants? Hmmm?"

"Shut up! They were all defeated on the battle that you disappeared from!"

"Wow all of them. I'll have to give my team a pat on the back for that."

"So are we going to battle or are we just going to talk."

"You do the first hit off. Go ahead. Nail me straight at the core. Full power. Or are you just too scared."

I felt the energy blast through me. It felt awesome. I went into full power. Now my power is infinite. Everything is turning black. NO!

**Wow did our main character and only hope just die? Find out next time. **


	12. Doomsday pt 3

**So did he survive? Well read on and find out on the conclusion of doomsday...**

**Blaze290 POV**

"What was that noise?" I asked.

"I don't know, we should check on mobs." Shadow said.

"Hey guys haven't seen you in a while." Dragon said making me jump out of surprise.

"Hi dragon. how you been?" I asked

"Oh just hungry." He said.

"Here you go" I said giving him at least 100 steaks.

He ate every one of them. He must have been incredibly hungry.

"Thanks. I'm full now." Dragon said beginning to change partial dragon.

When he turns partial dragon his pupils turn into slits, his hands grow claws, wings shoot out of his back and when he talks he'll roar every 10 words.

"Where's mobs?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I can sense his energy somewhere in here Hmm ROAR!" He said.

"That 10th word though." S.S. said.

"Here follow me." I said beginning to cough again.

It hurt so much.

"How about I'll show the way and Blaze, you can ride on Dragon's back." Shadow said taking temporary command of the team.

"Sure." I said getting on his back as he began to fly.

**Awsomemobs2000 POV**

"ROAR!" There's that roar I recognize.

I opened my eyes to see my sunglasses next to me, a large crater, and the Ubermobs standing around me. Blaze looked like she was crying before I awoke. They all had a surprised, tear stained face. I breathed in realizing I wasn't breathing.

"Gasp!" There much better.

"YOUR STILL ALIVE!" Blaze said hugging me and almost squeezing me to death.

"I'll promise to give your past selves these memories because I really don't want to do a 3 hour story to your past selves." I said putting my glasses back on, "I have to change this future since I don't belong here anyways. That means you guys won't exist but once I put your memories into your past selves you'll live on."

"Sure that sounds good." They all said in agreement.

"Well, see you on the other side." I said opening up the portal.

Wow it was crazy in the inside of the wormhole. So beautiful yet so dangerous. I emerged in the middle of the battle. We were loosing, but not for long.

**Back to the normal dimension..**

"I'm back guys." I said making some of them jump.

"Dude I thought herobrine was normal earlier not the derpy one." S.S. said.

I touched all there heads and they remembered.

"Wow another chance this is awesome." Blaze said.

"Yep except this time your not sick hold on" I said "I need to fix something."

I touched there heads one more time so they were back to there younger personality but they remembered the doomsday. It's just I prefer their old personalities when they are less serious.

I shot my lightning out defeating derp herobrine.

"I'm just glad to be back" I said group hugging everyone.

"We thought you were gone forever when you fell." Blaze said wiping a tear out of her eye.

**Well that's the conclusion of doomsday. Now here's a sneak peak towards next chapter.**

"**How could you pick herogirl over me?!" Blaze said angrily.**

"**It's first of all I knew her longer and second of all your my sister!"**

**Wow spoiler. Oops. Well too late. The next chapter may take a while because it is my longest one chapter I've ever done. It's very important to me and awsomemobs2000 (we're the same person) that the next chapter in the best it can be. By the way thank you for the feedback: DarkcrafterErin**

**It means a lot to me. The next chapter is called: herogirl.**

**I think it should be every shippers favorite because your going to be seeing this ship: Heromobs (herogirl and Awsomemobs) T.T.F.N. **


	13. Herogirl

**I know I'm excited to write this chapter. You guys could might be excited, you might not. I dunno.**

**I'm sorry for taking so long. I've been busy and haven't found much time to write and on top of that this is like my longest chapter ever.**

**Awsomemobs2000 POV**

Uh! Who would have known that a patrol could be so boring. I mean it's night time, there should be mobs right? Well not tonight. I guess I'll just sit next to the lava pool and warm up. It's freezing out here for some reason. I sat down but once I warmed up I saw a black figure float out of the lava and I pulled it out. It was the size and shape of a person. It totally was a person that needed help. As I was flying back, carrying the body I noticed long hair flowing through the air from the head. But how? It just came out of lava the hair should be gone. There's only one person this could be. By the time I was home it was morning.

"BLAZE!" I yelled walking into her hospital part of her house.

"What?! Oh a person? That's weird." Blaze said.

"She was floating in a lava pool." I said "I thought we should help her."

"How do you know it's a girl?" She said "It's just a black body."

"Look at the hair."

"Oh, but how.." I gave her a look that told her to shut it and that we should get to work.

"I need magma cream" I said setting the body on the medical table.

"Hey I thought I was the doctor" She said.

"Not really. Put the magma cream on her forehead then it will heal the rest of the body."

"K"

The body, soon as Blaze put on the magma cream, began to show. Some of the parts were just black clothes, gratefully.

"Alright go into the watching room with the rest of the Ubermobs." I said.

I then tried something that could have killed me. I blasted some of my energy at the girl. It caused a large bright light. It worked. If it had done just an explosion it would have destroyed me. Immediately she awoke. She then just looked at me. I smiled and helped her walk to the other room.

"This is herogirl." I said.

She shyly waved at everyone.

"I'm Dragon. This is S.S., Shadow, and Blaze." Dragon said.

"Does she talk?" S.S. asked.

"No, but she tells me things through her thoughts." I said putting her on a chair so she could sit.

"Why doesn't she talk?" Shadow said.

"Now that's a secret that even she won't tell me." I said sitting next to her.

"Oh I almost forgot." I said pulling out a tear 4 golden apple and handing it to her.

She wolfed it down and then smiled. Then she got up and sat in the same chair as me and put her arm around me.

"Hold on is that the girl.." I put my finger up and nodded interrupting S.S. "Oh".

She smiles and says through her mind 'Like I don't know what happened. You missed me didn't you.'

"Yes I did a lot." I said "Now how about we get you a place to sleep."

"How about the apartment?" Blaze suggested.

"Sure of course I'll improve it." I said.

Later, I brought Herogirl with her eyes covered to the "Apartment" Which was now turned into a multistory house and it was beautiful. I noticed when Herogirl saw it hugged me and ran inside I saw Blaze getting very angry right before I walked in the house to give her a tour. I guess she didn't need a tour. She was getting around the house like she knew how the whole house was made. She went into the bedroom got into her bed and went to sleep immediately. I kissed her forehead and left to go back to the main castle.

"OK really who is she?" S.S. asked.

"Remember the story that I told you." I said.

"Yea what about it." he said.

"Two words... perfect storm." I said quietly.

"Wait she's the perfect storm." I nodded in reply "Where is she now?"

"She's resting at the moment." I replied.

"Can I tell the others how she's the perfect storm?" He said.

"Yep go ahead." I replied.

**Going out of POV**

**So I guess you guys are wondering what those two are talking about. There's a prophesy. I'll give you a summary of it here. **

_**Darkness rose out of nowhere. It began to conquer the world turning the light into dark (**_good guys into bad guys**_). Then a hero emerged with a team of 3 which grew. They had a goal of removing all darkness. There was one special person that had been trying alone: The Perfect Storm (_**herogirl_**). She could not survive without the hero (**_Awsomemobs**_). But before she meets the real hero she will be deceived by Evil (_**herobrine_**). Then the Perfect Storm will join the hero in going against darkness.**_

_**Once Evil has reached his limit, he will be the first dark one turned light again, but him changing will kill the hero. But before the world turns light again the hero must cry a tear.**_

**I guess I just told you almost the whole thing. Well back to the story it's the next morning.**

**No POV**

Herogirl wanted to make sure she didn't make any enemies so she looked for Blaze. She found her looking for diamonds. So Herogirl pulled out her pickaxe and turned on her x-ray (something only she can do) and pointed in the direction the diamonds were. Blaze mined in that direction collected the diamonds mumbled a thank you and walked off. Then once Herogirl caught up with her she gave her a unmistakeable look that meant "What's your problem?".

"What's my problem? It's you. I know your the 'Perfect Storm' and your supposed to be with Awsomemobs. I just hate it. Now get out of my way!" Blaze yelled.

One word jealousy. That's what Blaze felt. I'm sure Herogirl would have been only slightly upset had blaze not blasted fire so Herogirl would get out of her way. Then Herogirl shoved blaze. That was the end of Blaze's rope. She charged at Herogirl but missed and slammed into a tree. Herogirl's eyes tuned pure blue, no pupils, and glowing brightly. She had an angry look on her face. Blaze charged at Herogirl again this time taking an energy wave to the dome. Herogirl had put her fist out in a special way that caused energy to blast out. Blaze pulled out her sword and shield but Herogirl's blast knocked those out of her hands. Then Herogirl began to charge at Blaze. Blaze tried flying away but Herogirl could jump high and she blasted Blaze downwards. The fight went on for a while.

**Awsomemobs2000 POV**

Hmm what's that noise. I'll follow that noise to find out what's going on. Wait it that Herogirl fighting Blaze and winning.

"HEROGIRL!" I said.

She looked at me with so much anger in her beautiful blue glowing eyes. Then her eyes went to normal looked at blaze floating in the water, then tears began flowing down her face and she ran off. It began poring down rain. I knew I couldn't stop the rain. She's called the perfect storm for a reason. I picked up blaze and brought her to the medical room. Put a tear 4 golden apple in her mouth so she could eat it and she did. Then she went to sleep. I went over to Herogirl's house and walked in. I found her crying her eyes out while laying on her couch. This sight made me want to lay next to her and cry my eyes out to. I still had to stop a tear from rolling down my face.

"Herogirl, she's fine. Just to let you know." I said softly.

'I know. But I could have stopped my rage from building up suddenly and then almost obliterating Blaze.' she thought to me continuing her sobbing which was the only sound she could actually make with her voice.

"You know it would have been worse if Blaze changed into her Blaze mode. That would have been a mess." I said sitting down and putting my arm around herogirl "You can control your anger, you just need to try a little harder. It's not like my glowing white eyes which I can't change."

'Hold on you don't know how to turn off your glowing eyes?' she thought.

"Nope. Why?" I asked.

Then she did something I didn't expect her to do. She suddenly smiled at me and she pulled me towards her and our lips met. I felt my energy drain out. Then after maybe 5 minutes she pulled away and picked up a mirror and faced it toward me. I took off my sunglasses and my eyes were hazel and my skin color was normal. I smiled and she smiled. I guess she forgot that she was upset. We went back to the main base to show the others.

"Who are you and what did you do with Awsomemobs?" S.S. asked.

"Hi I'm Awsomemobs nice to meet you." I said in a sarcastic way.

"This is the way I looked before the incident." I said normally "Herogirl showed me how to turn back to normal temporarily."

"Let me guess it's by kissing." Shadow said smiling and burst out laughing.

"Yep your right." I said laughing.

Blaze then walked in then walked over to herogirl then stood there a bit obviously talking to herogirl through their thoughts then shook hands then blaze left. I guess this will work out. Or will it.

**That's the end of the chapter. This had to take an entire month at least. This won't usually happen. T.T.F.N.**


End file.
